The wedding
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: DRaco And Abigal's wedding! Girl Harry! Alive Sirius! The war is over!


**The Wedding Guest List!  
**

The Daily prophet can today reveal to you dear readers, the complete guest list to Abigail Maria Potter and Draco Lucien Malfoy's wedding ceremony. Abigail revealed that all the guests would be welcome to the dinner afterwards if they wanted.

Here is the list of attendants, with relations to the bride or groom.

_**Guests of the bride:**_

_Mr Sirius Orion Lupin Black (Father of the bride)_

_Mrs Hermione Weasley (Maid of honor)_

_  
Ms Ginevra Weasley (Bridesmaid)  
Ms Padma Patil (Bridesmaid)  
Mrs Parvati Patil Maine (Bridesmaid)  
Mrs Luna Longbottom (Bridesmaid)_

_  
Miss Jenny Weasley (Flower girl)_

_  
Professor Remus John Black Lupin (Godfather of the bride)  
Minister Arthur Wesley and wife Molly Weasley (Family)  
Mrs and Mr Bill Weasley (Family)  
Mr Charlie Weasley (Family  
Mrs and Mr Percy Weasley (Family)  
Mrs and Mr Fred Wesley (Family and business partner)  
Mrs and Mr George Wesley (Family and business partner)_

_  
Alexander Weasley  
Jessica Wesley  
My Wesley  
Constantine Wesley  
Evan Longbottom  
Jane Longbottom  
(Godchildren)_

_  
Auror Dean Thomas (Friend)  
Auror Seamus Finnegan (Friend)  
Ms Lavender Brown with boyfriend (Friend)  
Healer Susan Bones with boyfriend (Friend)  
Head of international magical cooperation Terry Boot (Friend  
Professor Neville Longbottom (Friend)  
Mr Rubeus Hagrid (Friend)  
Keeper for Puddlemore United Mr Oliver Wood with girlfriend (Friend)  
Ms Angelina Johnson (Friend)  
Alica Spinnet with boyfriend (Friend)  
Mr Davy Jones (Secretary and assistant)  
Mr Aidan Lynch (Former teem mate in the Irish Quidditch team)  
Mr Barry Ryan (Former team mate in the Irish Quidditch team)_

_**Guests of the Groom**_

_Mr Lucius Patric Amadeus Malfoy (Father of the groom)  
Mrs Narcissa Aurora Malfoy (Mother of the groom)  
Head of Magical transport Ronald Wesley (Best man)  
Mr Blasie Zabini (Steward)  
Mr Theodore Nott (Steward)  
Mr Alex Savage (Steward)  
Mr Vincent Crabbe (Steward)_

_  
Professor Severus Michael Snape (Godfather of the groom)  
Mrs Kathleen Caede Malfoy (Grandmother)  
Mr Alejandro Draco Malfoy (Uncle)  
Ms Andromeda Tonks (Aunt)  
Nymphandora Tonks with guest(Cousin)_

_Antonio Zabini (Godchild)  
_

_Gregory Goyle (Friend)  
Mrs and Mr Patrikson (Friend)  
Ms Pansy Patrikson with guest (Friend)  
Ms Millicent Bullstole (Friend)  
Mrs and Mr David Olivander (Friend)  
Mr Roger Davies (Friend)_

_**Guests to both Bride and Groom**_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall (Friend and former teacher)  
Professor Filius Flitwick (Friend. colleague_ _and former teacher)  
Nurse Poppy Pomfrey (Friend and colleague)  
Professor Pomona Sprout (Former teacher and friend)  
Head Auror Kingsley Shakebolt (Friend and colleague)  
Mr Alastor Moody (Friend)  
Head of law and enforcement Amelia Bones (Friend)  
Head of games and sports Lee Jordan (Friend)  
Ms Gabrielle Delacour (Friend)  
Former Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour (Colleague)  
Mr And Mrs Victor Krum (Friend)  
Advisor to minister Richard McDarcy (Friend)  
Advisor to minister Emma Cane with boyfriend (Friend)  
Auror Hestia Jones with partner (Friend)_

_**Journalists and Media People**_

_Ms Rita Skeeter, journalist (Daily Prophet)  
Mr Adrian Bozo, photographer (Daily Prophet)  
Mrs Anna Holts, journalist (Witch Weekly)  
Ms Annica Thorson, photographer (Witch Weekly)  
Mr Tobias Jackson, journalist (Teen Zone)  
Mr Colin Creevy, photographer (Teen Zone)  
Ms Jacqueline Mortimer, journalist (Evening Star)  
Mr Linus Mortimer, journalist (Evening Star)  
Mr Robert Sanderson, reporter (WWR)  
Mr Simon Finnegan, reporter (WN radio)  
Mrs Georgina Lane, reporter (YIC)  
Mr Costos Lovegood, Manager for the Quibbler  
_

All the above mentioned will be there. Because of the guests importance and Bride and Grooms social situation, there will be major security arrangements. No one without an invitation will be able to get in, so I suggest you have the invitation with you! I know I will.

_Rita Skeeter, journalist and reporter for the Daily Prophet._

Draco put the paper down on the table and looked at his soon to be wife. "I still don't understand why you had to give them the guest list." Abigail smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "I know how these monsters work. If I feed them with what they want, they leave me and you alone. Otherwise they make up something of their own."

Draco smiled at her and dragged her down into his lap. "Aren't you a clever one, Ms Potter."

Abigail laughed and hugged him close. "Well, I'm not Junior Minister for nothing, am I? I am used when it comes to handle the press."

She bent down and kissed Draco fully on his lips. Draco was in heaven.


End file.
